A Reckless Custody Trial
by mkt1217
Summary: Ric and Alexis are questioned on the stand about the validity of their marriage.


**A Reckless Custody Trial**  
By MKT

Courtroom scene: Jordan is questioning Alexis on the stand.

Jordan: (sarcastic tone throughout) Now, Ms. Davis – or, excuse me -- Mrs. Lansing…

Alexis: (interrupting) Ms. Davis, if you please.

Jordan: But you and Ric Lansing are legally married aren't you? Why won't you use his name?

Alexis: It's quite common for professional women, such as ourselves, to keep our maiden names.

Jordan: Well, then, Ms. Davis, where do you live?

Alexis: 1253 Town Harbor Drive, Unit 6C.

Jordan: And you live there with your two-year-old daughter Kristina?

Alexis: Yes.

Jordan: And Mr. Lansing?

Alexis: (a little uncomfortable) Well, he hasn't exactly moved in yet. We haven't had the time to move his things in.

Jordan: I see. So, you don't live with your husband?

Alexis: With Kristina sick, I've been spending all my time at the hospital, and Ric has been busy with his work and also spending time at the hospital. We just haven't had the chance…

Jordan: (cuts Alexis off) Do you and Mr. Lansing have a joint bank account or own any property jointly?

Alexis: No. Again there just hasn't been an opportunity to deal with accounts and such.

Jordan: I understand you and Mr. Lansing were married in the chapel at General Hospital just a few days ago while your daughter was undergoing treatment for a life-threatening illness.

Alexis: Yes. That is correct.

Jordan: Kind of a strange time to get married, in the middle of your daughter's illness. How long had you been planning your wedding, Ms. Davis?

Alexis: I…we didn't plan it. It was rather spontaneously arranged by Mr.…my husband.

Jordan: So, you were so in love with Ric Lansing that you just had to get married spontaneously with your daughter ill in a hospital bed down the hall? You couldn't wait until she was fully recovered?

Alexis: My daughter was responding well to treatment. Her prognosis was excellent. We just felt that it was the right time. My husband loves me and my daughter and wanted us to be a family.

Jordan: I see. Now with this spontaneous wedding in the midst of your daughter's illness, you and Mr. Lansing went on a honeymoon?

Alexis: No. Obviously we couldn't go on a trip out of town with Kristina ill.

Jordan: Yes. How unfortunate, not being able to have a honeymoon, and get to have some alone time with the handsome husband that you are so in love with that you had to spontaneously marry. (Beat) So, you say Mr. Lansing has yet to move in to your apartment, and you spend all your time with your daughter in the hospital, and that Mr. Lansing is very busy as District Attorney and spends all the free time he can at the hospital?

Alexis: Yes.

Jordan: Well, Ms. Davis, you and your husband are newlyweds. When do you have time to…how can I put this delicately? When do you have time to be intimate? Do you just grab an empty hospital bed when you can?

Alexis: (indignant) No, of course not!

Jordan: Then, when do you and Mr. Lansing find the time to "do it?"

Alexis: (still indignant) I'm not sure that is relevant to the case at hand, and it certainly isn't anyone's business.

Jordan: I beg to differ, Ms. Davis. You are trying to show this court that you and Mr. Lansing have a loving and stable marriage and can provide a loving and stable home for Kristina. Yet you have not taken Mr. Lansing's name. You do not live together, nor do you have any joint assets. And you have not consummated the marriage? How is the court to believe that your marriage to Mr. Lansing is real and not just for show to gain custody of your daughter?

Alexis: Our marriage is real. I love Ric, he loves me. And he loves Kristina. He wants to protect us and take care of us, and he wants us to be a family. The circumstances are just that we haven't had any opportunity to do anything but stay by my daughter's side and help her get well. That's been the priority, for my husband and me.

Jordan: Thank you Ms. Davis. (Beat) Oh, one more thing. Could you please raise your left hand?

Alexis: (Confused, raises her left hand hesitantly) My left hand, why?

Jordan: Where is your wedding ring?

Alexis pulls her hand down quickly, covering her naked left hand with her right one.

Jordan: No more questions, your honor.

End of scene/commercial break

Next scene: Ric and Alexis go back to Alexis's apartment later that night. They walk in with Alexis carrying a box of stuff and Ric with a suitcase and garment bag.

Alexis puts the box of papers down on the desk.

Alexis: Here. I'll just put these legal papers down here. You can take the suitcases into the bedroom. (Points) It's down the hall, there.

They walk into the bedroom. Alexis is very tired and stressed, talking in a bit of a monotone.

Alexis: (goes to open the closet door) I've made some room so you can hang your things there. And here (she opens a dresser drawer) I've cleaned out a drawer for your socks and…(hesitates) underwear. (Ric chuckles) Sorry there isn't more room, I just wasn't planning on having to share space…

Ric: (with a bit of a smile and a chuckle) This is fine. I don't really have too much…underwear.

Alexis: (slightly rattled) Please. Can we stop mentioning your…unmentionables. (Grabs the garment bag) Here, let me hang these up.

Alexis proceeds to unzip the garment bag and hang up some suits, while Ric opens the suitcase and puts things in the drawer.

Alexis (in her rambling style – concentrating on the suits, and trying not to look at Ric): Now, which side of the bed do you want, left or right? I've always preferred the left, but, you know, some people don't have a preference. Or maybe you do, I don't really know. But, uh, whichever side is more comfortable for you, is fine with me…

Ric: The right side will be just fine.

Alexis: Fine.

Alexis tries to put a suit jacket on a hanger, but just can't quite get it, gets frustrated and just heaves it on the floor with an exasperated sound. She then plops on the bed with her head in her hands.

Ric goes to the bed, sits next to her and hugs her.

Ric: It's okay. We'll beat Sonny. We'll get Kristina.

Alexis: But that was so humiliating. I felt like a fool up on that stand. And now everyone knows that we haven't slept together. I don't appreciate the whole world knowing about my sex life…or lack thereof.

Ric: (fingers her hair) Well, we can certainly change that (he goes to kiss the nape of her neck, she jumps up quickly.)

Alexis: Please, I'm just not---

Ric jumps up and hugs her.

Ric: It's okay. I understand. (Pulls her back to look in her eyes) All this with Kristina being ill and the custody hearing, it's been very stressful, to both of us. And, I know we didn't plan on getting married. But I want you to know that I do love you, and I certainly won't make you do anything you don't want to do.

Alexis: (smiles at Ric) Thank you.

Ric: Tell you what. We'll forget about the unpacking for now. Why don't you slip into something a little more comfortable? (Alexis gives him a glare.) No, not a slinky negligee – although I wouldn't be opposed to that. (Alexis glares again.) No, some sweats and fuzzy slippers. I'll go make us some tea. (He kisses her cheek and leaves the room.)

(Break)

Cut to Ric at the couch in the living room with some mugs on the coffee table. Ric is wearing his suit pants sans jacket. His shirt is unbuttoned a little and his sleeves are rolled up to the elbow. Alexis comes out in sweatpants, a hoodie over a camisole and fuzzy slippers. Ric jumps up to meet her with a mug.

Ric: Here's some herbal tea.

They sit together on the couch, taking a few sips. Ric puts his mug down on the table, Alexis leans back on him.

Ric: Just relax, close your eyes. Kristina's getting better. She'll be home soon. Then we can be a real family.

Alexis: I like the sound of that. (Takes a sip of tea). You make a good cup of tea. (Cuddles up a little closer to him. He strokes her hair.)

Ric: Thanks. (Pause) You know, we haven't really spent a lot of time alone together like this. Feels good.

Alexis: Yes it does. (Snuggles up to him.)

Ric: (speaking softly in her ear): You know, before Kristina got sick I was kinda planning to take you away some weekend.

Alexis: Really?

Ric: Yeah. I had seen a brochure for a wonderful bed and breakfast in Vermont. And I imagined us cuddled around a roaring fire, with a bottle of wine, just talking and kissing (Alexis's eyes are closed, smile on her face as she imagines the scene Ric is describing). And then when the bottle of wine was all finished… (Ric takes the mug out of Alexis's hand and puts it on the coffee table) we'd make tender passionate love in the firelight (Ric kisses her tenderly. She hesitates, but then looks into his eyes. She kisses him back. They lay back on the couch. They start kissing more and more passionately. Alexis starts to unbutton Ric's shirt.)

Ric: Are you sure you want to do this?

Alexis: I've never been more sure of anything in my life (they continue kissing, hugging, and rolling on the couch. They remove Ric's shirt and throw it on the floor. He unzips her hoodie and tosses it on the floor. More kissing, hugging, giggling and rolling. Cut to floor near couch where various clothing starts to pile up. Usual montage/music/Ric kissing Alexis's throat, then they roll over so she's on top of him. Fade to black. You can imagine the rest!)

Next morning. From the outside hallway, Viola unlocks the front door and opens it to find Alexis and Ric asleep on the couch with a strategically placed throw blanket (yes reminiscent of the LiRic couch scene).

Viola: Ms. Davis! Oh my gosh! Mr. Lansing! I'm so sorry. I didn't know…

Alexis and Ric wake up with a start and try to cover up with the small throw. Everyone's just stammering.

Alexis: Oh my gosh, what time is it?

Viola: It's just about 8. I was just coming over to make sure everything was all tidied up and ready for Kristina's homecoming. I am so sorry.

Alexis: No, no, it's okay, Viola. (Looks at Ric who is quite amused by the whole thing.) Oh my gosh, we've got to be in court in an hour!

Viola: I'll come back later. (And she quickly closes the door behind her)

Alexis is sitting upright on the couch, clutching the throw, mortified look on her face. Ric has a huge grin on his face. He goes in for a kiss.

Ric: Good morning to you, too, Mrs. Lansing.

Scene, an hour later in the foyer at the courthouse. Ric and Alexis arrive holding hands and legal folders.

Ric: All right. Let me take these papers inside. You just take a deep breath, and get a drink of water. (Ric goes into the courtroom. Alexis gets a quick drink from the water fountain as Sonny approaches, prepared to goad Alexis.)

Sonny: So, how was it?

Alexis: Don't talk to me.

Sonny: You did sleep with Ric, last night, didn't you?

Alexis: That is none of your business (she tries to walk away, he follows.)

Sonny: Well, after Jordan made you admit in court yesterday that you hadn't slept with your husband yet, I just figured you two ran right home and started doing it like bunnies.

Alexis: (angrily, through gritted teeth) You are disgusting.

Sonny: (sly grin, goading Alexis further) So, how was he? Better than me, worse than me? It's pretty cool that you've…uh…experienced two brothers. You can make comparisons. (Alexis has her back turned to ignore him. Sonny leans over to whisper in her ear). So, did you think of me while you were with him?

Alexis turns around in deep anger.

Alexis: You, in no way, compare to your brother…

Sonny: (pompously) Thank you!

Alexis: …Ric is a sweet, caring, gentle man who loves me and my daughter…

Sonny: (motions between him and Alexis) Our daughter!

Alexis: He is twice the man you'll ever be.

Sonny: Twice? (Sonny holds up two fingers) You guys did it twice? (Alexis angrily walks away from him and into the courtroom.)

Inside the courtroom, Ric sees Alexis is shaken up.

Ric: (rushing to her side) What's wrong? What happened?

Alexis: (obviously very upset) Nothing. (Rushes past Ric to go sit at table. Just then Sonny comes through the doors of the court room and Ric runs up to him.)

Ric: (angrily) You stay away from my wife!

Sonny: And you stay away from my daughter!

Justus and Jordan run up to them and pull them away from each other.

Justus (to Jordan): I suggest that you keep your client under control.

Jordan: I suggest you do the same.

Everyone then returns to their seats in the courtroom.

Judge: Mr. Ward, please call your next witness.

Justus: Yes sir. I call Mr. Ric Lansing to the stand.

(Ric goes to sit in the witness chair)

Justus: Mr. Lansing. Good morning.

Ric: Good morning.

Justus: You are legally married to Alexis Davis, are you not?

Ric: Yes, I am.

Justus: Mr. Lansing, please tell us where you currently reside.

Ric: 1253 Town Harbor Drive, Unit 6C.

Justus: And that is the condo where Ms. Davis and her daughter Kristina live?

Ric: Yes. I moved my things in last night.

Justus: Great, great. Now, Mr. Lansing, do you and Ms. Davis -- your wife -- have any joint financial dealings or property ownership?

Ric: Yes we do. (Pulls out a checkbook and some papers from his inside coat pocket). Here is a bank statement showing that my wife and I have a joint checking and savings account, along with a modest investment portfolio at the Port Charles National Bank. (Hands Justus the papers. Picks up another paper). This is proof of a life insurance policy listing Alexis as my beneficiary. (Picks up another paper) And this is the deed to the Town Harbor Drive condo. You will see that my name is listed along with my wife's as joint owner of the property. (Hands Justus that paper).

Justus: Thank you, Mr. Lansing. Now, please forgive me, but I must get into a...delicate matter. (Beat) Did you sleep with your wife last night?

Ric: Yes, I did. (Pause – shifts in his seat) In all the connotations of that phrase.

Justus: So you and your wife, like any other married couple, shared a bed last night.

Ric: (with slight grin) Well, we never did make it to the bedroom.

Justus: (with a slight chuckle) You can spare us the details, (now serious) but I must ask you bluntly: did you have sexual relations with your wife last night?

Ric: Well, no one likes to discuss his love life in public, but, yes. (Looks over at Alexis, who is obviously uncomfortable.) Yes, I did have sexual relations with my wife last night.

Justus: Thank you for your candor, Mr. Lansing. I know it must be difficult having to air one's private matters in public. Now, does it bother you at all that your wife has decided to keep her maiden name, Alexis Davis, and not use your last name?

Ric: No, not at all. Many professional women keep their own names. Alexis has had a thriving legal practice for many years. She has an outstanding reputation as an attorney, and her name is known in legal circles throughout the country. It would be presumptuous of me to insist, or even ask, that she change her name to Lansing.

Justus: Fine, fine. Now to sum up, you and Ms. Davis – your legal wife – hold joint bank accounts and own property jointly…

Ric: Yes, yes…

Justus: And you are living together, as husband and wife, in the same residence, sharing a marriage bed…

Ric: Yes…

Justus: And, you have no qualms about your wife's wish to continue using her maiden name.

Ric: No, none whatsoever.

Justus: Do you love your wife?

Ric: Yes. I am deeply, inextricably, in love with Alexis.

Justus: And how do you feel about Kristina.

Ric: (big smile) I adore Kristina. She is the light of my life. I love her as if she were my own daughter. In fact, for all intents and purposes, she is my daughter. I know that she likes to soar high into the air on the swing in the park. I know that the purple pj's are her favorites. I know she just can't go to sleep without her Lamby. I know that Alexis, Kristina and I are a family. And we need to live together as a family, without any outside interference. (Pause as Ric fights back emotion) I love my family, and I am going to love them and care for them and protect them (looks over at Alexis), for the rest of my life.

Justus: And I believe you will. Thank you Mr. Lansing. (Beat) Oh, and one more thing. Will you please raise your left hand?

Ric raises his hand slowly to reveal a gold wedding band. Cut to Alexis looking down and fingering the matching gold band on her left hand, small smile on her lips.

Justus: No more questions your honor.

The Judge calls a recess. Ric leaves the stand, takes a long look at Alexis and she runs into his arms, or, excuse me, places herself in his arms.

Alexis: I love you (as she buries her face in him crying.)

Ric: I love you, too.

Ric closes his eyes as he says this and hugs her, tight, tight, tight. He opens his eyes to see Sonny glaring at him. Ric glares back.

End of scene.


End file.
